


Birthday present

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Presents, intimate, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Summary: A long time ago, she expressed a wish for her birthday, something she would like to receive from him.
Relationships: You/I - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Visual reference of the birthday wish (sfw) https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f468e901d71ca1c4f114bd83f558352/tumblr_p9tzubTwcm1ujyjcso1_500.gifv

Weeks and months that feel like ages finally pass by and I am on my way to you. A long journey that is worth every minute.

I picked you up and we settled in at our place for tonight. It's around 6pm and I am getting tired. But not sleepy and I‘m quite hungry too, so I suggest we make some quick pasta.  
You follow me into the kitchen and watch me look for the things we bought earlier while you pour water in a pot.  
I lean against the counter, waiting for the water to start cooking and smile at you, simply happy that this is finally happening.  
You smile back at me. Oh how have I longed to see that smile without a screen in between. You step closer to me till you stand half an arm length away in front of me. You look into my eyes, your gaze wanders over my face, my possibly slightly blushing cheeks, my smiling lips, over my hair and back into my eyes. You lift your hand to my cheeks, place the tip off your fingers over my ear and gently caress my cheek with your thumb.  
I smile (and blush) more and lean into your touch a little. Then you move your hand and sweetly put my hair behind my ear, fulfilling my birthday wish I stated so long ago. You didn't forget. I whine softly and close my eyes, leaning into your touch again, you leave your hand there. I don't smile anymore and when I look back at you, I see that you don't either.  
"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them again." you ask me. I hesitate for a split second, feeling your warm hand on my head but then close my eyes.  
I feel how you take your hand away, only to repeat the caress, slowly, as if you enjoy it. At the same time, I feel you rest your other hand on my side, and as you move your hand from my ear to the back of my head, you take a step closer, lean down and kiss me gently. I feel your soft lips on mine and kiss you back, my hands moving on your side and your biceps. My heart is pounding and I notice the moment of this kiss stretch and I know I don't want it to end. You keep kissing me, only our lips touching, sensing each other, it's such an intimate and sweet moment to me.

Eventually, you end the kiss and let go off me. I take my hands off of you and hear you step back.  
"You can open your eyes again."  
I breathe in and out consciously before I do so and see you stand against the opposite counter. Are you blushed too? I give you a long look, a happy, caring, gentle, thankful and affectionate look with a smile that says it all.  
I wonder. But I don't comment, don't ask. I cherish that kiss, this moment and just keep smiling. Then I turn around and continue making the pasta, my smile turning into a large grin and a shiver running down my spine.


End file.
